


Draco Malfoy One Shots

by revengingbarnes



Series: Draco Malfoy One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Short Stories, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: A collection of Draco Malfoy one shots I wrote for my Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

The Slytherin common room was quiet but it didn’t matter, since the rushing in your ears made up for the lack of noise. You tried taking deep breaths to calm down, but nothing worked. Your frustration was too strong. Another date turned to an utter disaster, this time with someone you were very excited to see. **  
**

When the sweet Hayden from Hufflepuff had asked you out, you had eagerly said yes. Most of your dates didn’t work out for you, so you were very excited to go on your first one in a few months. You were acquainted with Hayden, and he was nice. So dinner with him in Hogsmeade sounded fantastic.

However, that’s as far as your excitement went, because the date was far from perfect. From the moment Hayden had met you in front of your common room, he had been jumpy. You had written it off as nerves due to the date, but by the time you were seated for dinner, his nervousness was bordering on fear, and you couldn’t be more confused. You never considered yourself intimidating…. What had made him so scared?

Halfway through your awkwardly silent meal, you began to feel angry. This happened too often. Either your date wouldn’t even show up, or they’d be too nervous or scared to function. By the time you got to dessert, you stood up, giving Hayden a final glare and stomping off, back to Hogwarts and straight to your common room.

Looking back at it now, you realized you might have been a bit rude, but you didn’t care. He hadn’t said a word throughout your time together. He hadn’t even tried to stop you as you left. What an asshole.

You resurfaced from your depressing thoughts when the couch dipped beside you. You turned to see Draco Malfoy, your best friend, next to you, grey eyes searching your face.

“Bad night?” His mouth was pressed in a thin line, hands playing with a stray thread sticking out from the couch.

“Wow, how’d you guess?” You snarked back. Draco knew of your increasingly disastrous dates, having been there to see the aftermath of all of them. He snickered slightly at your reply before pulling you into a hug.

“The nasty git didn’t even deserve you anyway,” he said, hand rubbing your arm for comfort. You huffed.

“It’s not about that. Draco, I’m in my final year and I have yet to have any form of a stable relationship. I don’t get it. Is it me? What is it about me that these things never work out?”

Draco had started shaking his head before you even finished talking. “Hey, don’t you dare blame yourself! Just because he didn’t make an effort, doesn’t mean you’re not the most perfect girl he could have had. He ruined his chance, that’s it.”

You sighed before sinking into his embrace. “Maybe you’re right,” you mumbled. “But I’ve had it. Tomorrow, I’m going to ask him what his problem was. And he better have a damn good reason for it.”

You found Hayden in the Great Hall having breakfast the next morning. Not wanting to cause a scene, you asked him to accompany you to the deserted Entrance Hall to talk. When you got there, you spun around to face him, eyebrow raised as if to say  _talk._

He remained silent, however, and you felt your anger from last night resurface.

“You’re a right prick, y’know? I thought you’d be different, but you’re just like the rest of them. And you don’t even have enough decency to apologize!”

A scowl overtook Hayden’s face. “Apologize? For what? Receiving threats to stop me taking you out? I nearly got assaulted on the way to your common room. Nothing short of a miracle I even showed up!”

You shrank back at his words. “Threats? Wait… someone  _told_  you to not go out with me? Who? Why’d they do that?”

Hayden sneered. “Why don’t you ask Malfoy?” Turning, he stormed back into the Great Hall.

You stood there, mouth gaped open. Malfoy… Draco….

Suddenly, all your failed dates started making sense. That one time you had to cancel it because your partner fell from his broom during a Quidditch game after a conveniently timed push from Draco. Another date had said he was sick. Yet another had bailed on you after he left to use the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks. Draco had been there, he came to chat while your date was gone. You now realized why Draco never seemed too phased when you told him of another catastrophic date.  _He already knew everything because he caused it._

Your shock was quickly and intensely replaced by boiling, seething anger, and hurt. Draco was your best friend. You had known him since you were kids. For the past three years, your self esteem had been crushed because of your lack of successful dates. Despite not caring too much about your love life, you still had to wonder what drove people away. And all that was  _Draco’s_  fault?

You managed to stumbled back to your common room and up to your dorm, flopping down onto your bed and screaming into the pillow. It was Draco, how dare he? That little shit. Who did he think he was? You let yourself be drowned in anger until you fell asleep, your emotions exhausting you.

* * *

You successfully managed to avoid Draco for almost all of next week. You’d go to classes early and sit with someone else so he couldn’t sit next to you. You’d retreat to your dorm early, so he couldn’t approach you in the common room. You’d deliberately position yourself on the other side of the school during nighttime prefect duties, so you wouldn’t run into him. Needless to say, you were sure he was getting annoyed.

It was like any other Friday night when you decided to head to the Prefect’s bathroom. You needed a bath desperately, your tired muscles and weary eyes demanded it.

You opened the door with a sigh, but stopped short to see Draco already in there, shirtless and hair still damp. You blushed, and quickly made to leave but a voice stopped you.

“Wait,” Draco moved to where you were, pulled you inside by the arm and closed the door. You immediately shrugged his hand off, as if it stung.

Draco looked at you with a hurt expression before his face turned stoney again. “Why are you avoiding me?”

You glared daggers at him, so intense he almost flinched. “Oh, I don’t know. I figured you’d be so busy threatening people to stay away from me, you wouldn’t notice me gone.”

All the colour drained from Draco’s face at your words and you scoffed.

“Surprised I found out about your plans to ruin my life? Guess you aren’t as slick as you thought, Malfoy.”

“Y/N, it’s not what you think-”

Finally, you lost all control. “Oh, isn’t it? I can’t believe you Draco! How long have we known each other? Almost eleven years! How could you do this to me? What drove you to the point that you went to such extremes-”

“I did it for you! All of it! Those guys don’t deserve you! They’re just doing it to get in your pants. They’re not sincere-”

“THAT’S NOT YOUR PROBLEM. You crossed a line Draco! And they don’t deserve me? Bullshit! I suppose you know who deserves me since you’re intuition is so damn good-”

‘I DO! I DESERVE YOU!”

Silence took over the bathroom as you stared at Draco. He took a deep breath and continued, voice now lower.

“I want to treat you right. I want to take you out to fancy places and buy you stuff. I want to hold you and kiss you and cuddle you as you fall asleep. I want to ravish you in a way those  _kids_  never can. I love you, Y/N.”

You let out a shaky breath, trying to process what he had just said. Draco had done terrible things in order to stop you dating. This was the last thing you expected him to say. Sniffling, you stared at Draco as tears gathered in his eyes.

“You have a funny way of showing it. You wanted to be with me? Trying asking next time, you dick.”

Draco looked down, a tear falling, shoulders hunched. “You’re right, you’re totally right. I didn’t think. I got so jealous every time you told me about other boys. I did the one thing I’m good at, terrorizing people.”

You couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “That’s not  _all_  your good at. But there were other way to go about this. Did you know how crappy I felt about myself after every date? I thought there was something wrong with me.”

Draco was shaking his head vigorously. “Wrong with you?” he scoffed. “Why would all those boys ask you out, then? You’re too beautiful. I had to keep their dirty hands away.”

You snorted. Silence enveloped you both once again and you smiled at him, feeling your anger evaporate as you looked at his distressed state. You raised an eyebrow. “Well? Is there anything you want to ask me?”

Draco’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. “You still want to go out with me? After everything I’ve done?”

You gave him a smile and stepped forward. Standing on your tiptoes, you pressed your lips to his. He tensed up slightly, before relaxing into your touch and kissing you back with force. Arms wrapped around you and pulled you to his chest. You ran a hand through his hair, tugging slightly, before running your hands down his back, realizing he was still shirtless. You smirked slightly, digging your nails into his bare back, making him groan. You inhaled his sigh and kissed him again. Draco ran a hand up your back, tangling into your hair once it reached your head. Biting his bottom lip slightly, you pulled away to see his flushed cheeks and blown eyes. He still held you close as your breaths mixed together.

“Does that answer your question?”


	2. Caught (Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is a Slytherin but Ginny's twin. Molly finds out that she is dating Draco just after a order meeting.

You smiled as you read through the letter once more while sitting on your bed. You had received it two weeks ago, just before you left The Burrow with the rest of your family. Currently, you were in the room you were sharing with Ginny, your twin sister, at Grimmauld Place. The house was mostly silent, since all of the adults were at the Order meeting held in the kitchen.

You wouldn’t have complained about the situation had it been for one reason; you couldn’t write or receive letters. Hence here you were, stuck with reading old letters sent to you by your boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. You missed him terribly, and wanted to write to him but you couldn’t. So no wonder you were in a foul mood.

Your eyes moved over his neat scrawl, and a smile made its way across your face. You had told him that you wouldn’t be able to write to him. Of course, you weren’t stupid enough to tell him it was because of the Order. You trusted Draco fully, it was his parents you were wary of. They were known Death Eaters, and you couldn’t risk them getting a hold of your letter and knowing about the Order. So you were forced to lie. Draco had expressed his disappointment in his reply, saying he’d die (what a dramatic little shit) if he didn’t write to you daily. You had giggled at his words, feeling giddy he would feel that way.

To some extent, you were relieved as well. Your family didn’t know about you dating the Malfoy heir, but they had been becoming suspicious of your increasing letters. Fred and George especially, were nosy twats and were most definitely already on to you.

A sudden pop sound was what broke you out of your thoughts. You yelped when you saw Fred, who was standing right in front of you. You realized he had apparated into the room. Before you could react, he had snatched the letter from your hands.

You screamed immediately, horror filling you as you launched yourself at your brother. George had apparated into your room too, now. He was reading over Fred’s other shoulder, while your latched onto his back, trying desperately to stop him from reading. He was persistent, though and kept you at bay with one of his arms.

You stopped fighting a few minutes later. They had already read enough, your secret was blown. Letting go of Fred, you sank into your bed, burying your face into the pillow and waiting for the torment to come.

But it didn’t.

There were some shuffling sounds and a gasp that sounded nothing like your twin brothers. You sat up and turned around, body going rigid with horror as you took in the scene.

Your mother was standing next to Fred and George, obviously coming to check what was wrong since you screamed. She held the letter in her hands as her eyes moved across it. You looked at Fred to see an apologetic look on his face, clearly saying, _I didn’t mean to give it to her._

You were already planning your funeral in your head when your mum finally looked up at you. Her eyes were questioning, but she didn’t seem angry, only sighed and sat down next to you on the bed. Fred and George had disapparated out of the room.

It was silent for a while before your mum spoke up. “Did you tell him about the Order? Where we’re staying?”

You shook your head vigorously. “I couldn’t risk his parents finding out.”

Mum nodded, still looking at you. “Do you trust him?”

You nodded back. “I do. Mum, he’s not a bad person. He was just used to thinking a certain way, a way his parents started him on. He’s thinking for himself now. He knows what they believe in is wrong. Mum, please, he’s so nice and he treats me so well. I-”

Your mum held up a hand to stop your rambling. Then she let out a sigh. “Y/N, I can’t say I’m particularly fond of this idea, given the circumstances.” Your heart dropped. “But, I’m willing to give him a chance if he’s willing to prove himself.”

You let out a relieved laugh before pulling your mother into a tight hug. “Thank you, mum! I promise you’ll fall in love with him too!”

You felt her smile against your shoulder. “Too?”

Your breath hitched when you realized what you had implied. Then you smiled and hugged her tighter. “Yeah, too.”


	3. Silent Love (Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader feels insecure about her body and Draco helps her to feel good and proud about herself.

The steady whoosh of water past the window should have calmed you down, but it didn’t. Your heart continued to pound, breaths heavy and hands trembling. Tears were brimming your eyes and it took every ounce of strength to not let them fall. **  
**

It was silent in your Slytherin dorm room, since your roommates were all attending classes. You knew that as soon as the bell rang, your boyfriend, Draco would be marching over to your dorm to see why you hadn’t shown up.

You had to think of an excuse, and fast. There was no way you could tell him about the thoughts that had haunted you long before you had started dating. Thoughts that were now resurfacing.

You walked over to your bed on trembling legs. Not bothering to change out of your uniform, you sank into the blankets, wrapping them around you tightly. Your hands squeezed your stomach and thighs. Frustration was building in you and you squeezed your eyes shut, knowing there was no way to change what you looked like. Your head was still buzzing when the door creaked open.

* * *

Draco had been confused when you hadn’t shown up in Potions. He had to resist the urge to walk out in the middle of class, but stayed put. He could already imagine the disapproving look on your face when he told you he had skipped class. So he waited, albeit impatiently, until the bell rang.

Herbology was not until after lunch, so Draco marched straight down to the dungeons, avoiding people until he had reached your room. He didn’t bother to knock, instead turning the doorknob and wrenching the door open with a creak.

He looked around. As expected, the room was empty. Then, he saw a pile of blankets on your bed. Chuckling, he dropped his bag to the floor, making his way over to where you lay.

He pushed his shoes off on the way there, then sat down on the edge of the bed. He nudged you.

“Doll?” His eyebrows furrowed when you didn’t budge. He heard a sniffle from below the mound of blankets, and moved closer in alarm. Slowly, he peeled back the layers of blankets, only to feel you resist. He huffed.

“Y/N.” His voice was firm. You still didn’t move.

“No.” Your voice was strangled and cracking. Draco felt his heart lurch. He applied more force, finally pulling the blankets away.

You were curled up into a ball, knees almost to your chest, arms wrapped around yourself. At any other day, Draco would have laughed at how cute you looked. But he knew something was very wrong today.

He didn’t say a word, just lay down next to you, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you to him and pressing his chest to your back. He felt you tense up and waited. A few minutes later, you finally relaxed into his embrace. Then, Draco spoke.

“What’s wrong?” He kept his voice soft. You hesitated. Then, with a sigh, you started speaking.

“I’m hideous, Draco. I’m fat, and disgusting. Why are you with me? When you can have someone as pretty as Pansy?”

Draco felt his anger rise. “Did she say anything to you?”

You shook your head and Draco took a breath. When you didn’t say more, he pulled you in tighter. Reaching a hand out, he splayed it on your stomach. You made a sound of protest but Draco just held you tighter, and you shut your mouth.

Slowly, he moved his hand downward, over your thighs. He squeezed them, before moving up again. Running his hand up to your waist, he gripped your love handles, ran his hand up and down your waist, before bringing his hand back to your stomach.

You lay limp in his arms. Despite everything, you loved the feeling of his hands on you. It made chills run up your spine, and goosebumps rise on your skin. Your breath hitched when Draco pressed his fingers harder into your skin, as if to make a statement. You got Draco’s meaning loud and clear. Sighing, you turned around to face him.

His grey eyes were soft, pale skin serene and a wonderful contrast to his rosy lips. You felt your worries oozing away; just being in Draco’s presence calmed you down.

His hands still ran up and down your body, squeezing and pressing different spots. Your shirt slid upward, and he ran a thumb across the sliver of exposed skin, making you shiver. He smiled softly, before pulling you closer into a much wanted kiss.

It was slow, soft nibbles, reluctant licks and hesitant hands. It was trembling tugs and light pecks. It was quiet sighs and shaky inhales. It was a million emotions and words crammed into one passionate kiss.

“You’re beautiful,” Draco mumbled, body pressed so close to yours you could feel his heartbeat. You could feel the rise and fall of his chest. You could feel his breath on your lips, his smooth skin and fluttering eyelashes.

You broke the kiss but didn’t move away. A wave of emotions crashed into you and tears sprung into your eyes. Draco wiped them away as they fell, kissing your eyelids. You let out a shaky breath. Your heart was felt lighter, your body like it was floating on a cloud.

“I love you.” was the only thing Draco said. But that was all you needed. How foolish of you to be worrying about your body, when this boy worshipped you like you hung the sun? Pulling Draco closer, you let a small smile grace your lips.

“I know.”


	4. Stay Away From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader confronts Draco about his distant behaviour. He breaks down.

“Draco? Draco! Wait!” **  
**

Draco didn’t stop. He didn’t even slow down. You watched in confusion and a slight bit of desperation as Draco walked briskly away from you. You ran after him. This wasn’t new behaviour. Draco had been acting like this all the school year. Cold, distant, antsy and jumpy, even bordering on afraid.

You ran to catch up to him, heart clenching as you thought the worst. Maybe he didn’t love you anymore. Maybe he wanted to break up but didn’t know how. You tried to shake the thought away.

You finally caught up to him at the end of the hallway, grabbing his arm. He pulled away as if burned, making you stop and your face scrunch, hurt. A small flicker of emotion passed over his face for a moment, but it was gone as soon as it came, replaced by cold, hard stone.

“Stay away from me.” He snapped, tone harsh in a way it had never been to you. You flinched at the words, pulling your hand back. Draco’s face softened for a bit, before he squeezed his eyes shut and took a few steps away from you.

“Please, stay away from me.” His voice was softer, lower, almost pleading. Your heart ached to help him, almost starved for his touch. You took a deep breath.

“No.” Your voice was firm, almost angry. He looked up at you, surprised at your response. You reached a hand out, grabbing his and pulling. He hesitated slightly before following along.

You pulled him into an empty classroom in a small side hallway. Closing the door behind you, you turned to Draco, slowly stepping toward him. When he didn’t move away, you cupped his face, tracing the contours of his pale, porcelain skin with your fingers, your face inches from his. He had dark circles under his eyes, face visibly thinner. He looked exhausted.

“Baby,” you almost cooed. “When was the last time you slept properly?”

He didn’t look at you. “I don’t know.” His voice was raspy, reflecting his tiredness.

“Draco,” you spoke again, a little more firm but still quiet, as to not disturb the peaceful stillness around you. “ **Please, stop hiding from me. I just want to help you, can’t you see that?** ”

He stared at you a bit, before his face finally crumpled. His shoulders hunched and his body seemed to lean towards you. You immediately wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

It was only when his shoulders started shaking and you felt a wetness on your shoulder that you realized that Draco was crying. You took in a sharp breath, chest tightening. You knew that it was something serious, but you didn’t know it was intense enough to make someone as collected and calm as Draco Malfoy cry.

He started talking then. A flood of emotions pouring out. You felt your body grow cold when he mentioned the Dark Mark, the threats against him and what he was being made to do. You gasped at the image of the dark ink contrasting with the pale skin of his forearm, as if taunting you and him. Finally, he seemed to calm down, and you wiped the tears from his cheeks, face hard from the struggle of holding your rising temper. He looked at you worriedly.

“Are you angry at me?”

Your brows furrowed in confusion. “What?  **I’m not angry at you. I never could be. I’m angry that your life has been on the line so many times already and you’ve been hurt so much and I’m angry that you had to go through it alone**.”

Draco stared at you for a moment more, before cupping your face and pulling you closer for a searing kiss. He kissed you hungrily, hard and rough, as if he wanted to make sure that you were really there, that he really had you. His tongue caressed yours, deep and sensual. You kissed back with as much desperation, wanting to feel him after so long. You ran your hands through his white blonde hair, before coming to rest at the back of his neck, holding him firmly. He gripped your waist, pulling you closer, pressing your body tightly against his.

You both pulled away after a few minutes, breaths heavy. You bumped your nose over and over against his, something you always did when you wanted to cheer him up. And for the first time in a long time, Draco smiled.

“ **Do you believe in true love?** ” His voice was soft, eyes shifting between yours, still glazed over with a slight sheen.

“Yeah, I do.” Your smile was big, you pecked his lips slightly, nibbling at his bottom lip. He smiled back, seeming much more relaxed. He pulled you close again, burying his face into shoulder and placing a kiss to the skin of your neck, making you shiver.

“Me too.” He whispered back, pulling you into another kiss.


	5. I Loved You In Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they are secretly dating and the reader misunderstands Draco’s intentions with her, leading her to expose their secret in the most shocking way possible.

A smile tugged at your face at the sound of laughter from the Slytherin table. You try your hardest to muffle it, not wanting anyone to question why you were smiling at nothing for no reason.

The laughter didn’t stop, and you risked a glance behind you. Draco’s face was red with mirth, laughing at something Blaise had said. Pansy sat next to him, hand on his arm. He didn’t seem to notice, but you did. Frowning, you turned back. Pansy always wanted an excuse to touch him. It irked you. But you couldn’t do anything about it.

You and Draco had been dating for a while now. But only in secret. You knew why he was hesitant about making your relationship public. You were a Gryffindor, and a muggle-born on top of that. It was a long process spanning over your first five years of school for him to even accept his feelings for you, let alone have other people know about it. Blaise was the only person who knew that you and Draco were closer than strangers. Draco claimed Zabini knew about you two, and that he would never spill the beans.

You were completely accepting of the fact. You knew the place where he came from, people like you were spat on. But he had always treated you with utmost love and respect. He was also reasonably civil with your friends, on your request. You were forever grateful for that.

However, in the last week, you had felt your doubts creep up on you. At first, the thrill of sneaking around was energizing, but six months in and there was no sign of Draco even considering going public. You were starting to worry about how long it would take, if the reveal would even come or not. And the annoying little voice in your head wasn’t helping Draco’s case.

Another big problem was your jealous personality. It made you grind your teeth when you saw how other girls threw themselves at him. Of course, that was expected. He was the Slytherin prince. But sometimes, you had to physically stop yourself from chasing those girls away. Pansy was especially a very big nuisance.

You knew why you felt so jealous of her. Because you felt threatened. Pansy was beautiful, pureblooded, and came from a rich background. In every respect, she was compatible with Draco. She was the kind of girl his parents wanted for him. You were the exact opposite. You were very confident in your own skin. But if there was one person who had the ability to unnerve you, it was Pansy Parkinson.

So here you were, looking for Draco on the Quidditch pitch, knowing he had just finished practice. You had decided that you needed to talk about the future. You had been hanging for too long. You needed to know what he was planning to do about the situation.

You had just crossed the threshold of the locker room when you heard voices. You immediately hid behind the row of lockers, confused. You had been sure Draco was the only person here, so who was he with?

You visibly relaxed when you recognized Zabini’s voice. You went to move into the light but stopped when you heard your name in the conversation.

“When are you and Y/N going public? How long has been since you guys got together?”

“We’re not together.” It was Draco.  **“We’re just friends.”**

Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  _Doesn’t Blaise know?_ You leaned forward more, trying to catch the next words.

“C’mon mate, who are you fooling? You’re shagging her, it’s so obvious.”

There was a silence before Draco spoke again. “How did you know?”

“I’m not an idiot like the rest of the ass clowns in this damn school. Also, I have eyes.”

You nearly laughed at his words. Were you two that obvious?

You would never have expected what came next. But even if you had, there was no way it would have hurt any less.

“Okay, we’re shagging. But that’s it.”

“What?  **I thought you loved her.”**

You heard Draco scoff. “Love a mudblood? As if. Who do you think I am, Zabini? Y/N’s just another girl.”

Tears blurred your vision. You clamped a hand on your mouth to hold your whimpers. You didn’t stay to listen to the rest of the conversation. Your sobs were too loud to contain and you’d be caught. Stumbling on shaky legs, you did your best to leave the room.

It was only when you were out of earshot that you finally removed your hand and let the cries rack through your body. You couldn’t believe it. All your thoughts about Draco, all the excuses you had been making for him in your head. You were wrong, so wrong. You were a game to him. Nothing else.

It took all of ten minutes for your shock and sorrow to change into boiling, seething anger. That  _prick._  How dare he? You gave him all your love and this is what he returns? That absolute asshole.

You weren’t going to avoid him. Oh no. You’d confront him. And it’d be a confrontation he’d remember for the rest of his life.

* * *

It was Tuesday morning at breakfast when you stalked over to the Slytherin table. You saw Blaise raise an eyebrow and Pansy look at you in confusion as you approached them. Conversation in the near vicinity ceased.

Draco looked over his back to see what had happened, eyes meeting yours. You saw the surprise in them. You hadn’t talked for a few days now, so this obviously was unexpected for him.

“Hi Draco,” your sickly sweet voice was accompanied by an even faker smile. “Just wanted to return this to you. You forgot it in my dorm last week.”

Black boxers landed on his lap. At least four people gasped and Pansy’s scream of horror caught the attention of all those who were thus far uninterested. Draco’s face was flushed red.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He hissed, hard eyes on you.

You blinked yours innocently. “”What do you mean? I’m returning your stuff. Thought you might want it.” You pretended to think. “Come to think of it, I’m pretty sure that’s not the only thing you’ve left over the last six months.”

Pansy’s mouth was open so wide you had to struggle to keep a straight face. She turned to look at Draco.

_“Six months?”_

You stayed silent, knowing you’d done what was needed.

“Draco,” Pansy seemed to be struggling to speak. “She’s a….she’s a  _mudblood_! You’re seeing a mudblood?”

“Dear oh dear.” You chimed in. “Was I not supposed to mention it? My bad!” Looking over to the curious onlookers from the other tables, you raised your voice.

“Everyone! Pretend I didn’t say anything. I didn’t mean to expose a secret.”

You turned around to walk out of the Great Hall as murmurs broke out everywhere. You let a smirk overtake your face. Give it till lunchtime, everyone would know exactly what Draco Malfoy had been up to.

* * *

You yelped when someone grabbed your arm, tugging you. Stumbling, you fell to your left and into darkness. There was the sound of a door slamming, then light illuminated the space again. You blinked, realizing you’re in an empty classroom. The light was coming from the tip of a wand, and holding the wand is a very pissed looking Draco Malfoy.

“What have you done?” he hissed, glaring daggers at you. “You couldn’t wait a little longer? The whole school is talking about it!”

You glared back, enough venom in your eyes to make Draco flinch, shocked.

“That must hurt, right? The Malfoy Heir being associated with a mudblood? Ouch!”

Draco stared at you, mouth open and eyes wide. “What is wrong with you? I never thought of you like that!”

You scoffed. “Oh, haven’t you? _We’re shagging but that’s it._  Ring a bell?”

His face fell and he moved towards you, eyes softening.

“Y/N, darling, no.” You stepped back, making him stop.

“How much did you even listen to?”

You tried hard to hold back tears, not wanting to cry in front of him. Steeling your voice, you said, “Enough.”

He shook his head. “Not enough, apparently.”

You stared in confusion. Draco let out a little laugh.

“I guess you didn’t stay long enough to hear him call me out on my lies. Said I didn’t fool him. You know what else he said?”

You still didn’t move, just staring at him.

“He said I looked at you weird. Like you meant something to me. Made me realize that you do mean something. Scratch that, you mean  _everything_.”

He took a breath. “I love you Y/N, more than anything. So much that I, a professional liar, wasn’t able to deceive someone. I haven’t been treating you right, my love. And I wanted to make it right. I was planning to go public, until you pulled that stunt today.”

You let out a breath once he finished, not knowing what to say. Should you believe him? One look at his wrecked expression and you decided that yes, you should. He had never said ‘i love you’ before. For him to say it so openly and passionately was huge. It was so unlike him to admit something like this, the words made your heart constrict.

He seemed to interpret your silence the wrong way.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” His voice was strangled. “I messed up. I’ll….I’ll leave now.”

As he turned, you pulled at his arm, tugging his face down to press your lips hard against his. He stiffened briefly before reciprocating the kiss, lips lapping hungrily at yours.

“I love you too, you stupid git.” You mumbled, making him let out a muffled laugh before he kissed you properly, deeply. Your bodies moved it perfect sync, making you sigh into his mouth. You had missed this.

Eventually, your smiles were too wide to continue. You stared at each other as you caught your breath, hands playing with his snowy hair.

“I’m sorry about embarrassing you in front of everyone.” You mumbled, making him snort.

“It’s okay. I deserved it.” You opened your mouth to argue, but your breath caught as you felt his hand snake under your skirt, caressing your bare thigh. His other hand was already unbuttoning your shirt. His breath tickled your ear as he spoke, sending shivers rolling down your spine.

“But I will have my revenge, sweetheart. Why don’t we make that pretty little voice scream my name? Show the whole school just how  _scandalous_  we are?”


	6. Causing Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader will do anything to distract Draco from studying

The Slytherin common room fire burned low, strong enough to warm you up but not bright enough to hurt your eyes. You fidgeted in your place, words blurring in front of your eyes as you stared at your parchment, mind blank.

You turned your head to look at a certain blond boy sitting to your left, engrossed in a book in front of him, back hunched, face scrunched in concentration.

“Draco.” You whispered, as to not disturb the peaceful silence.

He merely hummed distractedly, making you huff and scowl.

“Draco,” you nudged him. **“Cuddle me.”**

Draco turned a page. “Not now Y/N.” His voice was low as well, grey eyes moving rapidly over the page, eyebrows furrowed and he waved his hand dismissively. You sniffed in offense. You knew you were the reason for this late night study session. It was your insistence to ‘have fun’ that made you cram all this in the last minute in the first place.

You snuck another glance at Draco, trying to suppress a smirk because you knew the constant staring was getting under his nerves by now. You wrote three more words on your parchment before sending another stare towards him, barely holding in a laugh as his cheek twitched in annoyance.

“Y/N.” Draco’s voice was firm. “Stop it. This essay is due tomorrow, and the only reason it isn’t complete is because you’ve been making me delay it.”

You blinked at him, keeping your eyes wide and innocent. “What do you mean? I’m not doing anything.”

Draco gave you another look before returning back to his essay. You mentally sighed.

_Okay, this is not working fast enough._

You resorted to plan B.

Letting out a tired sigh that was very obviously fake, you stretched your bare legs in front of you, right next to Draco’s book lying peacefully on the floor. You scooted a little, satisfied when your skirt rode up a little more, almost to the tops of your thighs.

You watched Draco stiffen, eyes raking over your legs briefly before returning back to the book, a determined looked on his face. You smiled to yourself before sighing again, biting your lips and beginning to write again. You hummed quietly to yourself, chewing on your lower lip and purposely not looking at your blonde-haired boyfriend.

It took all of ten minutes before Draco slammed his hand on the book with a bang. You jumped, taking a moment to realize why he was mad. A smirk made its way to your face when you remembered, one that you failed to suppress.

“You little minx,” Draco said, eyes darkening.  **“Stop biting that fucking lip!”**

You couldn’t help the full blown grin now growing on your face. You ran your tongue over your bottom lip, making Draco groan.

“Okay, that’s it.” He leaned forward, pressing his lips to yours and immediately nibbling at yours. You sighed, smiling a little at your success. It disappeared quickly as Draco grabbed you, pulling you into his lap and continuing to kiss you. He ran his hand over your thighs, palms pressing into your skin, making you sigh again.

“You thought you could tease me like that and I’d let it pass? Darling, you were so wrong.”

You couldn’t help your giggle and Draco pulled away, raising his eyebrows, looking slightly indignant.

“Why…. _how_  is this funny to you?”

You shook your head, still grinning widely.  **“I’m just…..so in love with you.”**

The corner of Draco’s mouth twitched before lifting up in a smile. He shook his head, a fond look in his grey eyes. “I love you too, my sweet.”

You poked his side. “Does this mean we can cuddle now?”

Draco heaved a dramatic sigh, pulling a pained face. “Well, if we really,  _really_  have to.”

You slapped his shoulder lightly, making him laugh and pull you close. You nuzzled your face into his neck, a smile gradually breaking onto your face and your body pressed flush against his.


	7. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Ed Sheeran's Perfect.

Sighing, you stared out of the window, looking at the magnificent stretch of the lush green gardens surrounding the Malfoy Manor. It was a full moon tonight, casting great looming shadows amidst the silver sheen on the grass. The night was silent except the whoosh of the miniature waterfall, and the gentle melody stuck in your head. You started to hum.

Arms snaked around you and pulled you into a warm and firm chest, making you grin. Something, or rather, someone nuzzled their head into your neck and you giggled at the sensation.

“Draco, stop.”

Draco hummed, grip on you tightening. “No.”

You smiled to yourself, gently swaying in his arms.

“It looks beautiful down there.”

Draco hummed again, a little sleepy this time. You broke free from his grip, grabbing his hand and tugging. “Let’s go.”

“Where?”

“Let’s just go.” You tugged again.

Draco laughed a little, bending down. “Okay, let me just- Hey!”

You gave him another tug, making him stumble slightly, then start following you quickly.

“Y/N, sweetheart slow down. At least let me put some shoes on.”

“You don’t need them.”

Before Draco could protest further, you had pulled him out of the room and down the stairs.

“Hush Draco, stop stumbling. We don’t want to wake up your parents.”

“Then stop pulling me, you’re going to make me fall. And the floor is freezing cold, Y/N, what made you think we didn’t need shoes?”

“Sssshhhh…” you said, slowly pulling the main door open and entering the gardens. Smiling, you let go of Draco, running through the neatly trimmed grass, the feel of the warm, tickling grass felt amazing.

“This is why!” You lifted one foot up, wiggling your toes at him before turning around and dashing farther into the gardens.

You sat down at the bank of the small stream and patted the spot next to you, smiling. Draco shook his head, small smile playing on his lips as he took his place next to you. You stared at the stream, the gentle trickling sound of water making you sigh.

“This is the most peaceful I’ve been in a long time,” you said. “It’s all so beautiful, y’know? I mean, I always complain about how ridiculously big this place is, but the gardens are the one thing I don’t mind.”

Draco laughed. “And the ballroom.”

You turned to him, grinning excitedly. “Ooh yeah, the ballroom!” He knew how much you loved dancing, so it wasn’t a surprise that you fell in love with the ballroom the minute you saw it.

“Too bad we can’t go there right now. It’s right down the hall from your parents.” You pouted slightly, looking back at the water.

Draco bit his lip, amazed by how obliviously cute you were. He stood up and offered you his hand. You raised an eyebrow at it.

“We don’t need to ballroom.” He jerked his head towards the stretch of grass behind him.

You grinned at the implication, taking his hand and letting him help you up. He pulled you closer and placed a hand on your waist, making your hand go to his shoulder immediately. You began to hum as your bodies swayed together.

The silver shine of the moon in contrast to the dark shadows made Draco look ethereal, hair white as snow, almost otherworldly in his beauty. You smiled as your bare feet scraped on the grass, softly singing the song you knew he loved. He smiled when he recognized it, singing it with you. You knew tomorrow morning, he would deny ever singing (“I don’t  _sing_!”) so you tried to engrave this moment into your memory.

“I’m going to marry you someday.”

You giggled. “Draco, we’re sixteen.”

Draco shrugged. “So? Not right now, but someday.”

You bit your bottom lip, warmth filling you. “Okay.”

Draco twirled you, almost manhandling your body because despite loving to dance, you weren’t all too good at it.

“Will you say yes?” He asked when he had you back in his arms.

You pretended to think. “I don’t know. I mean, there’s a lot to think about.” You had to suppress a smile at the pout on Draco’s face.

“I mean, I’ll have to live with you forever! Can you imagine that? Waking up next to _your_ face every day…”

“Y/N..” Draco whined.

“…would be the best thing in the world, Merlin, Draco let me finish!”

He laughed and buried his head in your shoulder, hands on your hips. You kissed his head and placed your hands over his shoulders.

“I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve you.”

You kissed his cheek where it was buried in your shoulder, making him look at you.

“Yes, you do. As I do you.” Your voice was soft.

“You are so perfect. An angel. I can’t believe I’m here with you.”

“And I can’t believe how big of a sap you are.” Your tone was endearing, leaning forward to kiss Draco.

He hummed against your lips, grip on your hips tightening. Biting your bottom lip, he sucked on it, tongue peeking out. You moaned against his lips, bodies flush together, still slightly swaying as the moonlight above lit you both up with its smooth white radiance.


End file.
